A pillow is a bag or case made of cloth that is filled with feathers, down, other soft material, or a solid piece or pieces of resilient material such as latex foam or memory foam. The pillow is designed to cushion the head when one is sleeping or resting. Conventional pillows include ordinary rectangular pillows, and pillows having a raised ridge, roll, hump, or tubular padding along the front edge which is intended to support the neck.
Conventional rectangular pillows have been in use for many years. However, this type of pillow provides little support for the spine and shoulders of the user.
With regard to conventional pillows with a raised portion, these types of pillows are intended to support the neck of the user. These types of pillows are a more recent innovation and can be effective when the sleeper is in a back-reclined or supine position. However, such pillows can put undue pressure on the blood vessels, muscles, and tendons of the neck when a user is sleeping on his/her side.
Within what is termed the carotid triangle (an area of the neck defined by muscles which includes the carotid artery and the jugular vein) gentle pressure can be applied to the external carotid artery to determine the presence of a pulse. The pulsations of the heart are easily felt within the carotid triangle because the external carotid is essentially only covered by skin and superficial fascia. Accordingly, the external carotid is easily felt (palpated) and is highly vulnerable to external pressure and injury. It has been said the amount of pressure needed to close the blood vessels of the neck can be as little as 4 pounds. The head of an adult weighs approximately 10 to 12 pounds.
Recent studies have shown the pressure on the blood vessels of the neck from a tight necktie is linked to increased glaucoma risk by increasing intraocular pressure (pressure inside the eye). It has also been suggested that pressure on these blood vessels may cause or contribute to plaque deposits in the blood vessels of the neck, and also to Alzheimer's disease.
Additionally, pressure on the carotid sinus (an area within the carotid artery near the branch point) may result in a severe and prolonged period of unconsciousness. This syndrome is called carotid sinus syndrome or carotid sinus syncope (fainting). Syncope may result from stimulation of the carotid sinus pressure sensors by turning the head to one side, by a tight collar, or even by shaving over the region of the sinus in the neck. When the carotid sinus senses pressure, either blood pressure or external pressure, it may send a signal to slow the heart rate or decrease the blood pressure without slowing the heart rate. Pressure on the carotid structure may thus affect the heart rhythms and result in reflex cardiac arrest.
In a sleeping person, a period of unconsciousness would most likely go unnoticed, but the muscles located on the side of the neck are also quite tender. When sleeping on one's side, conventional pillows may exert various amounts of pressure on those muscles, tendons, and the blood vessels located alongside. The weight of the head and neck on some conventional pillows can be noticeably uncomfortable and may be injurious to one's health as well.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem.
A further understanding of the nature and the advantages of particular embodiments disclosed herein may be realized by reference of the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.